Recently, an image taken by an imaging device such as a camera has been analyzed to identify a person seen in this image. Such person identification is conducted in various scenes, for example, where an individual is identified or biometrically identified. Furthermore, the constitution that identifies a person seen in a taken image and then other images in which this person is seen by using such person identification is disclosed.
A method of using such person identification analyzes a key image as a search condition and identifies the person ID of a person seen in this key image. The constitution that identifies the cluster to which this person ID is assigned, to select an image in which the person belongs to the same cluster as that of the person seen in the key image is seen is disclosed (refer to Patent Document 1).